Karakter fejlődés, 37 rész
by halaci
Summary: Gatekeeper Character Development című történetének magyar fordítása.  Hungarian translation of Character Development from Gatekeeper.


_Köszönet **Gatekeeper**-nek, hogy engedélyezte az eredeti történet fordítását és magyar nyelvű közzétételét. Szeretném az egészet lefordítani, de erre várhatóan majd csak a nyár elején kerül sor, addig is, ha időm engedi fogok feltölteni részeket. Úgy éreztem, hogy a Countdown utáni kicsit csalódott hangulatban jól fog esni egy ahhoz kapcsolódó, de egészen más vonalat követő alternatíva. Az eredeti teljes történet itt található:_

_**.net/s/5981288/1/Character_Development**_

_Great many thanks to **Gatekeeper** allowing the Hungarion translation of Character Development. I would like to translate the whole story, but in reality I won't have time for this before the summer. Anyhow, I felt that after the slightly disappointing conclusion of Countdown, this AU story is a perfect remedy to join._

_Jogi rész/Disclaimer: Sem a karakterek, sem a történet nem az enyém, nem is volt. (Neither the characters nor the story is mine, never has been.)_

* * *

Rick sóhajtott egyet, ahogy felmérte az előtte kígyózó sort, amely még az előző kávézóban látottnál is hosszabbnak tűnt. A mai kávé-járat egy órás csúszásban volt - Nikki reggel hatkor ébresztette egy új fejezettel - és nyilvánvalóan belefutott valami titkos new york-i kávézási időszakba, amiről korábban fogalma sem volt.

A pillantása elidőzött a pultosokon, azt remélve, hátha valamelyikük kivételt tenne kedvenc szerzőjével, amikor véletlenül elkapta egy menedzser-külsejű vörös lány pillantását, aki éppen a poharait vette át. A lány szeme a rajongókra jellemző "Ez Ő! Ez tényleg Ő!" módon kitágult, Rick pedig mosolyt erőltetett az arcára és felkészült, hogy a szervezetének létfontosságú kávé nélkül is elbűvölő legyen.

A nő élénken gesztikulálva beszélni kezdett a még mindig a pultnál álló férfihoz, aki félig megfordult, megrándult az arca és azonnal újra hátat fordított. Rick is összerezzent és miközben megfogadta, hogy soha többé nem jön ilyen későn kávéért figyelte, ahogy a nő a karjánál fogva húzza felé Tom Demming nyomozót.

Ahogy közelebb értek, a nő egy könyvet kapott elő a kézitáskájából.

- Mr Castle, ne haragudjon, hogy zavarom, de el kell mondjam, mennyire imádom a könyveit!

Míg Rick és Demming bőszen próbáltak úgy tenni, mint ha a másik ott sem lenne, mosolyogva nyújtotta felé a "Heat Wave" egy láthatóan sokat forgatott példányát.

- A húgomé a kávézó és ha megtenné, hogy dedikálja nekem, isten bizony gondoskodom róla, hogy azonnal kiszolgálják!

Elvette a könyvet és előhúzott egy tollat a zakózsebéből.

- És kinek ajánlhatom?

-Anne Nicholas. - Megszorította Demming karját.

- Próbálom rávenni a barátomat, hogy olvassa el a könyveit, de esküszik, hogy nem szereti a krimiket.

Miközben írt, Rick visszanyelt egy hirtelen és teljesen illetlen csuklást, majd egy "minden rajongóm különleges a számomra" mosoly - meg a saját és Kate kávé rendelése - kíséretében visszaadta a könyvet. A lány a melléhez szorította és rohant vissza a pulthoz, ott hagyva az egyformán kínosan feszengő Ricket és Demminget.

Egy pillanat múlva a másik férfi megköszörülte a torkát.

- Kösz, hogy nem szóltál semmit.

Rick megvonta a vállát

- Nem az én dolgom. - Minden Demming iránti bosszúszomja elpárolgott abban a pillanatban, mikor Kate megcsókolta az ajtaja előtt és nincs olyan férfi, aki egy ilyen helyzetben, mint ez, keresztbe tenne a másiknak. - Az irodalmi ízlését látva, azért ez még előkerülhet.

Demming ránézett.

- Mit kellene mondanom? Hogy jártam Nikki Heat-tel, amíg Jameson Rook el nem lopta tőlem?

Rick felvonta szemöldökét.

- Nem tudom, hogy az "ellopta" jó kifejezés-e?

A másik férfi sóhajtott.

- Talán nem. - Elnézett a pult felé és azonnal meglágyult a tekintete.

- Az írókra vonatkozó pocsék ízlésén kívül Anne csodálatos. A kerületi ügyész hivatalában dolgozik. - Visszafordult Rickhez.

- Egy ügy kapcsán találkoztunk.

Rick megeresztett egy apró mosolyt.

- Jobb mit az eHarmony.

Egy pillanattal később Demming is elmosolyodott.

- Csak néhányunknak.

Csend telepedett közéjük, az éppen csak elkezdett beszélgetés tragikusan kimúlt. Ezúttal Rick köszörülte meg a torkát.

- Majdnem írtam egy szereplőt rólad a "Naked Heat"-be.

Demming mosolya megmerevedett.

- Úgy sejtem, köszönettel tartozom, hogy nem lett belőle semmi.

- Úgy gondoltam, az a legbiztosabb, ha inkább kihagyom. Rook állandóan arról győzködött, hogy ledobhassa egy háztetőről.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő is ugyan ezt érezte Rook iránt. - Demming habozott egy kicsit, aztán kisimult az az arca. - Mindig is nálad kötött volna ki. - mondta csendesen. - Azt hiszem és is mindig tudtam ezt, bármennyire is igyekeztem színlelni az ellenkezőjét.

Rick hosszan kifújta a levegőt, egyszerre volt meglepve és fura mód meghatva.

- Legalább egyikünk a tudatában volt. - Visszanézett a pult felé. - Jól néztek ki Anne-nal.

Demming újra elmosolyodott.

- Szeretem ezt hinni. - Aztán összeszűkült a szeme. - Ha flörtölsz vele, meghalsz.

Rick elvigyorodott.

- Mire módod lenne rá, Kate már régen megölne engem.

Mindketten visszasüllyedtek a hallgatásba, figyelmüket elvonta egy, a kirakat előtt zajló veszekedés. A többi vevő okozta zaj miatt csak részleteket csíptek el a vitából, de nyilvánvalóan Josh (a barna srác a bőrdzsekiben) elmulasztotta a bögyös szőkeség születésnapját és mivel indult Haitire, még kiengesztelni sem tudta. A nő enyhén szólva nem volt boldog és ezt egy pontosan célba juttatott, igen forrónak tűnő kávéval és egy hasonlóan pontosan elhelyezett tökön rúgással fejezte ki.

Miközben a kíntól vonagló Josh rögtönzött táncbetétjét nézték, Demmingből kibukott az együttérzés:

- De jó, hogy nem én vagyok az a srác!

Rick rábólintott. - Ámen!


End file.
